Lawrence Pokemon School
by oldmanshuckle
Summary: Max got a full scholarship to the most expensive Pokemon private school in the world. Little did he know, this school would be the worst mistake of his life. This story is just a preview. It contains some plot line of Harry Potter.


This is a preview. I'll write more if there is enough interest in the story.

Arrival

The hottest days of the summer were drawing to a close as the first days of school were beginning. Kids that were usually happy and enjoying the weather were now stuck in their houses, studying for school. Of course, school starts when your 13, but that's the majority. Cars that were gleaming and shining when the sun was emitting light, now seemed glum that the summer was over. People on farms were still working as hard as they were before, but they were nervous of the upcoming winter. All these scenes flew by in the dark window pane of the lightning train.

The train halted to an abrupt stop, much to the teenager's relief. He had been holding his breath and his vomit in for so long; his skin turned a deathly shade of white. He was on his way from Blackthorn City to New Bark Town, a 3 day ride. Even in a luxurious train like this, with "room" service and maids, the trip can be quite painful. As he tried to stand up, his back toppled over, dragging him back towards his seat. One quick glance and he identified his Happiny snoozing inside of his back pack, sending Happiny's snot through the expensive books.

"Happiny, wake up," he scolded her as he approached the train station. In about an hour, the other students would arrive. For the time being, he decided to wait on the bus that would take him to the wonderful Lawrence Pokemon School—a four year trip for the smart (or the rich), that takes young trainers through the five regions of the world, in order to provide a brighter future for the rest of the world, or so the brochure said. The young trainer wasn't rich, but he passed the test with exceptionally high marks, the only person ever to get a full scholarship. This was in part due to his father's fame.

"Max, are you there yet?" a brute but calm voice shouted out.

"Yes Sam. Can I talk to dad?"

"Dad's on other classified case. After he wiped out Team Galactic, he's been working nonstop to wipe out Team Rocket too."

"Can I talk to Mary?"

"You're sister is sleeping. Make sure to call back," Sam said before hanging up.

Waiting an hour would take too long. Max found the bus for first year students, and he walked on. Max's gait was slow, his brain was falling asleep, he plopped himself on the back of the back seats. Max soon fell into a deep slumber, snoring in synchrony with Happiny.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," a voice called out to Max. Max rubbed his eyes before yawning, as he looked up. "Nice outfit," the person joked. Max was wearing his usual outfit: a blood red jacket over a black shirt, light blue jeans, and neon green sneakers.

"Thanks…" Max replied. Max glanced around; they were the only people on the bus. Soon, they engaged into a deep conversation with this mystery person.

* * *

"This place is going to be so lame," a teenager said scathingly in the back of his helicopter. He was dressed in black and purple. From a distance his clothes looked all purple. From close-up his clothes seemed entirely black.

"Shut up, Sovign! This is the most expensive school in the world!" a female teenager rebuked. She was dressed in all black, even the tiara she wore on her head. Sovign put on a mock hurt look. In response, the female genially stroked Sovign's hand.

"This means it's the most luxurious, Servil. There are only a few smart people in this school. Most of them are just rich snobs," a buff, muscular teenager whispered. He was dressed in all purple which bulged out from the vast muscles that covered all sides of this teenager's body,

"Look at the bright side, Jack. At least there are no lower or middle class here," Sovign said.

"We're landing," Sovign's butler said.

"Make it quick!" Sovign commanded. "I want to get the best seats on the bus. The worst thing that can happen is if a lower class guy gets the back seat."

* * *

From a brief conversation, Max and Graham learned all they could from each other. Graham Kenneth was of Scottish descent. He had two brothers and four sisters, and his parents could not afford to raise them. His parents disowned all four sisters, but kept the brothers. Graham's father later made a huge wheat company that sponsors the Lawrence school. Graham was a clown that was never distraught. He even wore a clownish outfit—a yellow jacket, red and white striped pants, and white shows. His first Pokemon was a Mime Jr.

Soon, their conversation was cut short by the loud whipping of air around them. Glancing out the windows, they could hear a man shout, "You are not permitted to land here!" Soon, much cash daintily flickered out the helicopter's window, which the man grabbed before rushing out of the area.

"Who are those rich snobs?" Graham asked. Before an answer could escape from Max's mouth, three young trainers, dressed in almost the same style hopped out of the plane. The bus was soon joined by three more people, making a total of five on one bus.

"Look at those losers who took our seats," Sovign said, taking off a Pokeball from his belt.

"They're not even upper class. They get their clothes from a cheap store!" Servil said.

"…" Jack as well pulled a Pokeball from his belt.

"We don't want to fight," Max tried to explain.

"Well we do. Being in a noisy helicopter for thirty minutes doesn't help my attitude! Let's get them!" Sovign said, throwing his Pokeball as a burst of light escaped it.


End file.
